I Wanna Go
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: Sonourge lemon. I Wanna Go by Brittany Spears.


Title: I Wanna Go  
Anime/Cartoon/Comic: Sonic X/AoStH/Archie Sonic the Hedgehog  
Pairing: Sonourge

_Lately I been stuck imagining  
What I wanna do and what I really think,  
time to flow out  
Be a little inappropriate  
'Cause I know that everybody's thinkin' it  
when the lights out_

From behind a bush, two heads popped out to watch. They stalked their "stalkees" all day to reach this point. They nearly screamed when they saw each other, and realized that their stalkees were now in the same place. Now, all they had to do was watch them perform...

_Shame on me  
To need release  
Uncontrollably_

Both girls gasped in unison as they watched the blue hedgehog clash with the green, and they melted into each other's mouths. They broke away, leaving a thin line of saliva between them.

"I've been wanting you all day." Sonic said, his voice and eyes screaming with arousal.

"Let's do it right here today." Scourge said back, looking just as turned on. The head of his dick was already poking out of his sheath a little bit.

_I wanna go all the way  
Taking out my freak tonight  
I wanna show  
All the dirt  
I am running through my mind_

They rubbed their crotches together and heatedly made out, wildly enjoying each other in every way that they could. Sonic smoothed his hands down Scourge's scarred chest all the way to his hardening penis, and took both massive and growing erections into his hand, rubbing them. The lime hedgehog started playing with the hero's tight little hole, always so surprised that he hadn't stretched him so many times that it would be unfixable.

_I wanna go all the way  
Taking out my freak tonight  
I wanna show  
All the dirt  
I am running through my mind_

He pushed a thick, gloved finger into Sonic's ass, and listened as the slutty uke moaned into the kiss.

"I...I've never seen Sonic do this before with guys..." Amy said. All day long, to please Sonic, she had stalked Scourge, planning on jumping him. She didn't know they were planning on meeting, though, and that fighting wasn't in the opposites' minds.

_Lately people got me all tied up  
There's a countdown waiting for me to erupt  
Time to blow out  
I've been told who I should do it with  
To keep both my hands above the blanket  
When the lights out_

Blue was on his knees before Green, taking all of Scourge's impressive length into his mouth, and down his throat, bobbing up and down on it. Scougre loved watching the hero suck on his cock... especially when Sonic was on his knees before him, doing it better than any babe he'd ever slept with.

"Mmm..." he said as he watched Sonic work his magic, relaxing, leaning against a tree and watching him with a smirk playing on his seductive lips. "I _love_ how you do that. You're _such_ a whore, Sonic." that made the azure hedgehog pull off and continue the job with his gloved hand without looking. He was now looking up at Scourge's face.

"Fuck you, byotch." he said.

"I've... never heard Sonic say words lie that before..." Sally, the other stalker said. She had been following him all day planning to exact some sort of revenge on him for leaving her, but now she couldn't even think straight as she felt her nipples poking out of her fur, and her pussy getting wet. Unconsciously, on of her bare hands cupped on of her soft breasts. She squeezed and moaned quietly. She looked over at the pink girl and saw her blushing as though she were masturbating, but she was holding two blue remotes. All of a sudden, the realization hit Sally like a punch in the gut. 'Those remotes belong to two different vibrators...that are inside of her...'

_Shame on me  
To need release  
Uncontrollably_

Sonic looked over his shoulder seductively. Now, he was on all fours with his legs spread, waiting eagerly for the ten inches he's been craving all day.

"I've had a hard time keeping my cock in its sheath thinking about you today." he said naughtily.

"Mmmm~ say more hot suff like that, babe!" Scourge thrust deep inside of his Prime, making sure to do it roughly. He knew how much Sonic liked it rough. He started to pound the inviting little hole, aiming for Sonic's prostate to make the other scream loudly. "You want me to fuck you, huh? You just love my great big cock, and you've been wanting my cum all day!" Scourge said, not only talking dirty to Sonic, but stating the obvious truth.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck me! FUCK ME! **FUCK ME**!"

_I wanna go all the way  
Taking out my freak tonight  
I wanna show  
All the dirt  
I am running through my mind_

The princess was now full-on masturbating, half watching her ex and his Anti, and half watching Amy as she had her hidden holes vibrating pleasurably, and rubbed her right breast, and pinched her left nipple, all through her red dress.

'She's not wearing a bra. No wonder Sonic talks to her so much.' Sally thought. She looked down the pink hedgehog's body. 'Or it could be the shortness of her dress. It's gotten shorter by the year. I've seen her panties countless times.' images of a naked Amy Rose popped into her mind, and she came on her fingers, leaving a juicy mess. She bit her lip to keep herself from screaming.

_I wanna go all the way  
Taking out my freak tonight  
I wanna show  
All the dirt  
I am running through my mind_

Sonic's cum erupted from his erection, and squirted far. Scourge shot his deep inside of the hero, further tainting the hero as he has done secretly with him several times. They panted and breathed in and out in sync. They weren't done though. They were never done at orgasm number one.

_Shame on me (shame on me)  
To need release (to need release)  
Uncontrollably (uncontrollably)_

Amy covered her lips and came all over her vibrators that were suspiciously the same color as Sonic's fur. She muffled her loud screaming so as to not let the boys know she was there. She had almost even forgotten the bewildered chipmunk that sat nearby her, basking in the afterglow of sweet release.

_I wanna go, all the way  
Taking out my freak tonight  
I wanna show  
All the dirt  
I am running through my mind _

"Let's... go to my secret hide out. I bought new stuff that I wanna show ya..." Scourge said.

"Okay." Sonic said, smiling softly. They helped each other to their feet, and they raced off together.

Amy stood up next, and started walking in the direction they ran in.

"Wait!" Sally said, running after her after barely recovering from her orgasm. "Where are you going?"

"I'm following them. I think I have an idea of where they were headed." Amy replied, acting as though they hadn't just masturbated right beside each other. "From the look in each other's eyes, there's no _way_ that they're done, and I wanna see what's next. You coming?"

_I wanna go, all the way  
Taking out my freak tonight  
I wanna show  
All the dirt  
I am running through my mind _

Even if she was shocked, horrified and disturbed at all of the things that had just played out, her answer was apparent.

"Definitely."


End file.
